vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Archer (EMIYA Alter)
Summary Archer is an Archer-class Servant who first appears in the Shinjuku Sub-Singularity in Fate/Grand Order: Epic of Remnant, serving as both an ally and an opponent to Chaldea. Archer's True Name is EMIYA Alter, a version of EMIYA. Rather than a resentful, nameless hero who is doomed to an eternity of combat and slaughter, EMIYA Alter is nothing more than a heartless executor who has forsaken his memories, his past, and his name after he was forced to kill a certain Holy Woman. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, higher with Unlimited Lost Works Name: Archer, EMIYA Alter Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Archer-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Counter Guardian, Anti-Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magecraft, Enhanced Senses (Can make out fine details from kilometers away and snipe targets from such a distance), Statistics Amplification (Can reinforce objects and himself with mana), Weapon Creation, Power Mimicry (Can copy any weapon he sees down to the soul of its wielder barring Divine Constructs, replicating the physical abilities and fighting skill of the original wielder), Minor Spatial Manipulation with Caladbolg II, Homing Attacks, Immortality and Regeneration Negation with Gáe Bolg, Harpe and likely other Noble Phantasms, Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation with Unlimited Lost Works, Durability Negation, Attack Reflection, Limited Conceptual Manipulation (The Origin Bullets he uses for Unlimited Lost Works are considered Conceptual Armaments, and Rho Aias is a conceptual defense against projectiles), Limited Power Nullification, Servant Physiology, Resistance to Curses (As an "impure" Heroic Spirit, he's resistant to curses such as All the World's Evil) and projectiles (His Bulletproof Treatment skill grants him protection against projectiles similar to the Protection From Arrows skill) Attack Potency: Island level (Fought against Saber Alter, Jeanne Alter, Suzuka Gozen, Gawain, Passionlip, and Demon God Pillar Baal on separate occasions. Freed Meltlilith from a dying Kiara), higher with Unlimited Lost Works (Fragmented Bennu, a meteor that was going to destroy the Shinjuku Singularity) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (He should be at least this fast as a combat-ready Servant and has battled Servants with B-Rank Agility and higher) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Even the weakest Servants are stronger than the finest athletes) Striking Strength: Island Class (Traded blows with Saber Alter and Jeanne Alter) Durability: Island level (Withstood a grazing hit from Jeanne Alter's La Grondement Du Haine, which uses flames comparable to that of first-rate dragon breath) Stamina: High (Servants can fight for an entire day and continue for as they have mana) Range: Extended melee range with Kanshou and Bakuya, Several kilometers with projectiles Standard Equipment: Kanshou and Bakuya, modified swords that are built into handguns as bayonets and can combine into a double-bladed staff. A Thompson Contender Intelligence: EMIYA Alter is a cold-hearted machine who thinks only of preserving the Human Order. Because of this, he pragmatically kills his foes through any means necessary, most frequently by putting a bullet between their eyes rather than facing his foes in honorable combat. His methods allowed him to outmatch the likes of Jeanne Alter. He frequently taunts his opponents in battle to agitate them and create openings and has no qualms with retreating from a poor situation. He'll also work with his enemies if it will help him achieve his ends, but will betray them just as quickly. Weaknesses: Cannot fight in Spirit Form. Being reminded of Kiara's death can drive him insane. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Unlimited Lost Works: The Void Creation of Swords: EMIYA Alter imbues a bullet with his Reality Marble, which bears an infinite number of weapons imbued with the concept of "Sword". He then fires it at his target, causing the Reality Marble to manifest within their body, skewering and shredding them from the inside out with incredible force as an infinite number of blades spurts out from within them. These weapons have various magical properties, such as inhibiting regeneration. Additionally, he is presumably able to utilize his Reality Marble in a manner akin to his alternate selves, allowing him to project numerous Noble Phantasms that he has encountered for his personal use after seeing them once. These copies are degraded one rank from the originals, diminishing their strength and properties, but by overloading them with mana, EMIYA Alter can fire them as one-shot Broken Phantasms that retain the strength of the originals but are destroyed upon impact. Some of The Noble Phantasms thought to reside in Unlimited Lost Works include: *'Kanshou and Bakuya: Gan Jiang and Mo Ye:' EMIYA Alter's preferred weapons, he has modified them into bayonets for a pair of handguns that fire whenever he swings them or pulls the triggers. He can also combine them into a single, double-bladed weapon. They presumably retain the same attraction effect as the originals, allowing them to be drawn back to each other if he throws them, but he is rarely seen utilizing this ability. *'Caladbolg II: The Fake Spiral Sword:' A modified version of the original Caladbolg, which EMIYA Alter uses primarily as an arrow in the form of a Broken Phantasm. During its flight, it spirals in the air, twisting space and allowing it to pierce practically any target. It is also powerful enough to shatter Caster's defenses by so much as being purposely fired at an area far away from her and Shirou speculates that she would have been twisted along with space had she tried to teleport out of range. *'Hrunting: Hound of the Red Plains:' One of Beowulf's swords, modified to better fit EMIYA Alter's tastes. As with Caladbolg II, he uses it primarily as an arrow in the form of a Broken Phantasm. It has homing properties and can potentially even strike two targets. It has exceptional range, and EMIYA Alter can fire it repeatedly, though it takes longer and longer to charge it as he charges it with increasing amounts of magical energy. *'Rho Aias: The Seven Rings that Cover the Fiery Heavens:' EMIYA Alter's greatest defense, the shield of Ajax, the only shield capable of blocking Hector's Durindana. It takes the form of seven petal-like layers to represent the flower that bloomed from Ajax's blood when he died. When used by his original counterpart, it is powerful enough to block a thrown Gáe Bolg, though this destroyed all seven of its layers in the process, and briefly protected Shirou from the Gate of Babylon. However, EMIYA Alter takes damage for every layer that is pierced. *'Durandal: The Peerless Sword:' Also known as the Unbroken Ultimate Hallow, it is a sword most famously used by Roland, one of Charlemagne's Twelve Paladins, and was also once a spear known as Durindana by the famous Trojan hero Hector. The sword is virtually unbreakable and will never lose its sharpness even if its wielder were to run out of magical power. It is also said to have contained three miracles within it, but this aspect has never been explored. *'Rule Breaker: All Spells Must Be Broken:' A dagger belonging to Princess Medea of Colchis, it is unsuitable for use as a weapon due to its ceremonial nature. However, it can nullify enchantments and magecraft of all kinds, including the Master-Familiar contract of a Servant, transferring command over to EMIYA Alter should he stab another Servant with it. *'Immortal Slaying Scythe, Harpe:' The Snake Hunter's Scythe, a divine sword from Greek mythology used by Perseus to kill the Gorgon Medusa. It's a monster-killing holy sword with a special shape similar to a scythe, having the cutting edge on the inside of the blade, though it isn't an outstanding sword by itself. Its true strength is its trait of Refraction of Longevity, which is a divine ability that nullifies the "undying attribute" of immortals and inflicts wounds that cannot be restored by any methods other than healing in accordance to the natural laws. Class Skills *'Independent Action:' The ability to remain independent and exist in the world without the magical energy supplied by a Master, allowing the Servant to act autonomously and the Master to save their magical energy for spells. EMIYA Alter has an A-Rank in this skill, allowing him to fight without a Master and last for an entire week for as long as he doesn't use his Noble Phantasms. *'Magic Resistance:' An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect, which merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. EMIYA Alter's low rank of D means he is only able to cancel out Single-Action spells, meaning more stronger and complex ones will be able to overwhelm him. Personal Skills *'Bulletproof Treatment:' EMIYA Alter's clothing is treated to repel oncoming projectiles in a manner akin to the Protection From Arrows skill, repelling most projectiles, even Noble Phantasms with ease. *'Derisive Heart of Steel:' A skill akin to Mental Pollution, this marks EMIYA Alter as an "Alter" Servant. It imposes the invariable concept of a "guardian" on him that forces him to constantly work towards preserving humanity at all costs, throwing away his morals, his ideals, and his very identity. Because of this EMIYA Alter is relentlessly and almost mechanically devoted to his duties unless given a sufficient emotional and mental shock, such as meeting the Holy Woman he was forced to slaughter years ago. It also makes him bloodlusted *'Projection Magic:' Magecraft that pertains to projecting images of items temporarily. Normally, EMIYA Alter has a C rank in this skill, but it rises to A+ when projecting items with the concept of "sword", allowing him to replicate Noble Phantasms. Gallery Emiya Alter 1st Ascension.png|EMIYA Alter at stage 1 Emiya Alter 4th Ascension.png|EMIYA Alter at stage 4, portraying him using his reality marble Kanshou & Bakuya (Handguns).png|Kanshou & Bakuya as handguns Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Servants Category:Antiheroes Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Evil Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Space Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Soul Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Curse Users